1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a buckle device of a car seatbelt system which is controlled by a passenger when fastening a webbing.
2. Background Information
A conventional buckle device is designed such that a single tongue plate is inserted thereinto to obtain an engaged state.
When a plurality of webbings or belts are used, a corresponding plurality of tongue plates are made insertable into buckle devices (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 61-37107).
With this type of buckle device, a pair of tongue plates is inserted into a buckle body in a crossing mode to obtain an engaged state. To release the tongue plates from the engaged state, a release button must be pushed by the occupant in the thicknesswise direction of the buckle body that is orthogonal to the insertion direction of the tongue plates. Thus, the release button must be operated with a large operational force while holding the buckle body between the fingers.